eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Luclin
Luclin is one of two known moons of the planet Norrath. (The other being Drinal.) Expansion information: Blood of Luclin Timeline. Around 3711, Luclin exploded. While the majority of the lunar surface remained in place, the satellite was severely damaged, splitting into multiple pieces. Some of the ejecta from the explosion, including portions of the surface of Luclin and likely portions of the interior of the planetoid, was caught in the gravitational pull of Norrath and struck the surface. While it can be assumed that most of the material that made planetfall did so in the oceans (as Norrath is predominantly water-covered), many meteoroids did strike the surface of Norrath. (Thereby becoming meteorites by definition.) These Luclinite meteorites are generally iridescent blue-green in color and appear to have significant effects on the surrounding biology, beyond the mere physical trauma of geological impact. For example, in the Sinking Sands, Luclinite meteorites cause grass to grow where none exists nearby, and indeed without any apparent source of significant water. (See The Stilled Sea, /loc -841, -122, -989 for example.) Additionally, the mineral appears to have biorestorative properties, given that reanimated skeletal and decomposed remains seem to gain life in the proximity of Luclinite. Currently there are significant numbers of reanimated skeletal undead present at the aforementioned Stilled Sea meteorite, and had been present since its rediscovery. Given the date of the Shattering (3711), this means that only thirty years' exposure to Luclinite is enough to cause near-permanent changes to the biology of both plant and animal life in close proximity. Given that no morphological evolution has occurred in the reanimated beings in question over, in this case, approximately ninety Norrathian years, there is good reason to think that the reanimation happened in far fewer than thirty years. Significant trauma to landscapes from crashing Luclinite meteoroids can also be observed in a variety of landscapes including The Thundering Steppes and Jarsath Wastes. History of Luclin Long ago, the great crystalline dragon Veeshan scarred Norrath and deposited her brood. Shortly thereafter, the gods made a pact to divide up the lands, each wanting to stake their claim with creatures of their own creation. Luclin watched from the shadows while the other gods went about making order out of chaos in their own twisted ways. She saw the meeting, the petty bickering, and the various power plays for which the gods have always been known. Abandoning Norrath, Luclin claimed the barren and forgotten ringed rock orbiting the planet for her own. Unopposed and through the sheer power of her will and magic, she gave life to the moon that now bears her name. In addition to the creations of the Mistress of Shadows, the moon of Luclin has since become home to several of Norrath's races, either by choice or by force. The Combine Empire, once powerful and nearly all encompassing, lies on Luclin, split and now a shadow of its former power. The Shissar, once the bane of Kunark, fled the deadly Green Mist and sealed themselves behind the hard vacuum of The Grey. The Vah Shir (Kerrans) were deposited forcefully by the Erudites in the disastrous test of the great weapon that created the abyss now known as The Hole. The moon of Luclin is in perfect balance -- one side bathed forever in light, and the other steeped in darkest night. The earliest arrivals felt an eerie and disturbing presence when approaching the Twilight between the two areas. Those not native to the moon quickly learned to avoid these dangerous lands. Ironically, it is said that those of good and honest nature made their homes in the darkness, and those of a darker nature chose the light. (Source: Everquest Manual) Category:Moon